Berbicara dengan Tembok
by swagiesuga
Summary: Mingyu pulang ke korea dengan membawa alat penemuannya yang dapat mendegar suara dibalik tembok tebal, biar saat Wonwoo bilang "Ngomong sama Tembok sana!" Mingyu bisa menggunakannya. Terutama untuk berbicara dengan kawannya itu saat nanti mereka bertemu./ SVT FF/ MINGYU WONWOO/ FRIENDSHIP/ ONESHOT/


**Berbicara dengan Tembok**

Mingyu menatap langit dari kaca depan mobilnya. Langit cerah, cukup berawan namun tak segelap saat mendung. Hari ini ia akan mengunjungi teman kecilnya di Daegu sekedar untuk melepas rindu, karena itu Mingyu membawa mobil kesayangannya dengan santai sambil menikmati angin yang masuk dari jendela. Ditemani lagu lawas dari pemutar musik, Mingyu bersiul mengikuti irama. Someday dari Super Junior. Ah, lagu ini membawa banyak kenangan bagi Mingyu tentang teman masa kecilnya itu. Teman itu bernama Wonwoo. Mingyu dan Wonwoo kecil telah saling kenal sejak bangku SMP, dan terus lengket hingga tahun akhir SMA sebelum Mingyu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Jerman dua tahun lalu. Ada satu kalimat-yah,selain umpatan jorok tentunya-yang Mingyu ingat kalau mereka sedang marah pada satu sama lain,

 _"Ngomong sama tembok sana!"_

Dan orang yang diteriaki kalimat itu akan berkata sambil saling berhadapan,

 _"Nih, udah. Mukamu sama kerasnya kaya tembok."_

Mengingatnya membuat Mingyu jadi ingin tertawa. Perkelahian bocah ingusan yang kadang alasannya tak begitu penting. Tapi kalimat -ngomong-sama-tembok- itu membawa berkah tersendiri untuk Mingyu. Penemuan terakhirnya terinspirasi oleh pertengkarannya dengan Wonwoo, menghasilkan alat pendeteksi kerusakan pada mesin jet dengan metode _soundwave-detection_. Bagian lucunya adalah, Mingyu mengetes alatnya itu dengan menempelkannya pada salah satu sisi Tembok Berlin di Jerman dan meminta teman satu projeknya untuk berbicara dari sisi yang lain. _Literally talking to the wall_. Akhir cerita, projek Mingyu berhasil dan honorarium yang didapat pun fantastis. Mingyu harus berterimakasih pada mulut kasar Wonwoo untuk hal ini.

Akhirnya Mingyu sampai juga di tempat yang ia tuju. Kakinya melangkah mantap keluar dari mobil miliknya, memasuki gerbang kompleks pemakaman dan berhenti di salah satu nisan dari batu granit hitam.

"Hey, lama tak bertemu. Wonwoo" ucap Mingyu sebelum meletakkan satu buket bunga poppy di depan nisan yang bertuliskan Jeon Wonwoo, teman kecil Mingyu.

"Lihat yang aku bawa" Mingyu megeluarkan silinder kecil dari logam yang tak lebih panjang dari ibu jari tangannya. Silinder itu terhubung dengan kotak baterai kecil dan Mingyu tempelkan di belakang nisan. Lalu dipasangnya _earphone wireless_ di salah satu telinganya. "Bagaimana? Kau bisa mendengarku? Ini penemuanku yang pertama. Dengan alat ini aku bisa mendengar ucapan temanku dari balik Tembok Berlin, keren kan?"

Tidak ada balasan dari Wonwoo, tentu saja. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus melewati ranting-rating pohon yang meneduhi nisan Wonwoo. "Ayolah Woo, _katakan sesuatu_. Alat ini bahkan bisa mendeteksi gelombang suara melewati tembok setebal 12 inci. _Apa kau masih marah padaku?_ "

Saat terakhir mereka bertemu sebelum Mingyu pergi ke Jerman, hubungan mereka sedang tidak begitu baik. Mingyu pikir, dengan seiringnya waktu semua akan membaik. Tapi sampai pesawat Mingyu lepas landas, Wonwoo tetap tak menghubunginya. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu mendapat kabar bahwa Wonwoo telah tiada. Bunuh diri dengan mengkonsumsi obat penenang.

"Hey, Wonwoo. Aku tahu ini _sangat_ telat, tapi tolong maafkan aku.

"Waktu itu aku begitu sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri. Sampai-sampai _aku tak menyadari_ bahwa semua kata-katamu, ajakanmu untuk bermain, adalah _permintaan tolong_." Satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata Mingyu. Namun tak terlihat karena kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya, ego Mingyu tak mengijinkannya untuk terlihat lemah pada siapapun.

"Aku sungguh baru mengerti tentang masalah ayahmu yang pemabuk dan suka berlaku kasar padamu dan adikmu. Aku memang sahabat yang tidak berguna." Mingyu mengambil jeda untuk menarik nafas panjang. "Kata-katamu benar.

 _"Aku sama saja seperti tembok._ "

Sekali lagi, hanya suara dedaunan yang bisa Mingyu dengar. Namun kali ini Mingyu tak berkata apapun. Ia mengelus pucuk nisan Wonwoo dengan lembut. Mungkin Mingyu hanya berdelusi, tapi gelombang dari gemerisik angin tadi terbaca oleh alat miliknya. Dan alat itu menerjemahkan bentuk getaran gelombang yang lemah itu kedalam gelombang suara yang terdengar sangat lemah.

 _"Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa, Sobat kecilku Mingyu"_

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

Holaa holaa ~~ emmm, ini fanfict kesambet ceritanya. Abis gabut youtube-an pake wifi gratisan wk.

Ah... chara meninggal lagi... maafkeun...

Btw entah kenapa aku nyaman banget bikin ff dengan chara Meanie couple. Enak aja gitu (?).

Sekali lagi, ff ku gak jauh2 sama chara meninggal, broken heart, air mata berlinang, penggambaran implisit, kegajean. Kadang, aku iri sama authors sepuh _*digamparpakekeyboard*_ yang bisa bikin ficlet fluff... jujur untuk genre humorpun aku cuma percaya diri di Love Symptoms... dan aku kena wb disana... emaakk...

Pernah gak sih, kalian merasa bahwa diri kalian yang dulu jauh lebih baik dari yang sekarang? Kadang aku merasa gagal sebagai manusia. #abaikan #agakkonslet

SEE YOU IN MY NEXT FF ~~


End file.
